


All Grown Up

by Keirabutler



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirabutler/pseuds/Keirabutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends to lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

I walked through the La Push woods looking for my friend, Seth Clearwater.  
  
“Seth!” I yelled. “Seth!”  
  
God, where the hell is he? He told me to meet him in the clearing; and where am I? At the clearing, waiting for him to get his overly hyper ass here.  
  
  
  
So, you’re all probably really confused. Well, for starters, let me introduce myself. My name is Jordan Ladio, Jo for short. I have short black hair with blond streaks, bluish-grey eyes, pale skin, and a tiny body frame, and I'm 5’5. I’m outgoing, random, smart, stubborn, and funny. I like to write and take pictures: Photography -- of nature, people doing stuff like cooking, drawing, whatever, just not… playboy pictures, there wrong to me. Why would a man/woman do that?  
  
Some of my friends are Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Alice Cullen, and Emmett Cullen. If you’re smart you won’t mess with me because I have the magical world on my side. Mmm-hmm, I know the secrets. I wasn’t supposed to, but you can’t do anything about it when you have blood thirsty newborns after you one year and you need saving (I was having a bad year.)  
  
Oh! I’m also fifteen and I… I love my best friend, Seth Clearwater. Yeah, I’m in a pickle, seeing as to how I love my best friend, but I’m going out with some guy named Josh Daniels. I’ve grown to like Josh, but I’ve been thinking about ending it. I’ve realized I’ll love Seth way more than I ever will with Josh. That’s why today I left a note in Josh’s locker saying I can’t be with him, and then I’m going to find Seth in this damn clearing and tell him everything. This should be easy…  
  
  
  
  
I heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. I turned around almost getting whip lash, but was than pounced on.  
  
“Ow…” I moaned rubbing my head with my free hand; the other was stuck under my intruder’s body.  
  
Then something slimy licked my cheek. I didn’t need to open my eye’s to realize my intruder was Seth.  
  
“Seth!” I yelled disgustingly.  
  
He chuckled wolfingly at me and jumped off towards the woods to transform back to human.  
  
I slowly got up and dusted myself off. Luckily the ground was dry today due to lack of rain, but from the color of the skies it looked like that was about to change quickly. Thank God I remembered to wear a hat, jacket, boots, and a pair of jeans.  
  
I fiddled with my seashell necklace while I waited for Seth. I remembered when him and I bought two of these at a nearby Dollar Store. They weren’t much, but they represented our friendship. He wore his around his neck like I did. We were six when we bought them.  
  
I felt a warm hand on my shoulder so I turned around. There Seth stood, looking gorgeous to me as always.  
  
His shaggy brown hair covered his deep brown eyes. His full lips were pursed into a full on smile and his dimples were perfectly clear. His tan skin next to my pale skin made me look like a ghost, but odd enough our complexions worked perfectly together, like they were meant to be. His height was a different subject though. Seth was way taller than me, and I had to look up to see his beautiful face. My head reached his shoulder, so obviously my eyes would be looking at his amazingly toned torso if I weren’t looking up at him.  
  
“Hey.” he said happily as always.  
  
“Hey.” I mimicked. Then an awkward silence came. “Um…”  
  
“Do you like me Jo?” he asked.  
  
His question took me off guard. I mean, of course I liked Seth, hell I loved him, but what did he mean? Love or friendly like?  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked dumbfounded.  
  
“What’s there not to get?” he questioned.  
  
“Could you please just answer me?”  
  
“I mean…”  
  
His hand still placed on my arm slowly crept down to my hand. It sent waves of blissfulness through my body. His touch made me… it just made me feel complete.  
  
His warm brown eyes bored into my blue-grey ones, while his smile turned into a small little grin. His hand had finally made it to mine, and his eyes searched my face to see if I didn’t feel comfortable with this.  
  
“Do you _like_  me Jordan Ladio?”  
  
I was shocked now. Did Seth, my best friend Seth, just ask me if I liked him?!  
  
My insides screamed yes, but I didn’t know what to say. Did he like me?  
  
I’ve never seen Seth so serious before. He did like me.  
  
I decided on the truth “Yes.”  
  
His smile sprawled back into a huge grin.  
  
“I like you too.” he said gleefully.  
  
I smiled back at him.  
  
His other warm hand snaked around my waist while his hand holding my own made its way to hold my face. Seth slowly bent down while I stood on my tip toes. Our eyes closed automatically when we were less than a half a centimeter apart. We finally closed the little gap and his warm lips moved with mine. His tongue asked for an entrance, but I wasn’t going to let him in so easily. He whimpered, and I smirked. He smirked back into the kiss. Uh-oh. He started tickling my sides and I couldn’t help but giggle. He took this as an advantage and snuck his tongue in. Our tongue’s danced for awhile until I needed air. Apparently he needed some air too so we pulled away.  
  
“That was…” I said.  
  
“Great.” he said smiling like a three year old who just found candy.  
  
“Yeah.” I agreed, smiling just as brightly.  
  
“Jo, I...I imprinted on you...Would you…go out with me?” he asked hopefully.  
  
“Yes.” I said.  
  
“WOO-HOO!” I heard someone yell.  
  
Then I heard some other cheering and then stepped out Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jacob.  
  
“Looks like our little Jo and Seth are growing up.” said Quil playfully.  
  
Seth and I glared playfully at him.  
  
“Uh-oh.” Quil said.  
  
“Uh-huh.” we said in union.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
And then Quil ran away from us, Seth and I chasing after him with the guys in tow laughing there asses off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!  
> (P.S: This fic is also on Quizilla, and deviantart. If you see this story anywhere else where it shouldn't be, please let me know! Thanks! *blows kiss*)


End file.
